And The Storm Rages
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: Summary: Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. (Frozen AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. (Frozen AU)

* * *

**And The Storm Rages**

_**By. **Hidding-In-Shadows_

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

* * *

The kingdom of the Evans family was silent as the moon hung high in the air. The summer night was warm, letting the small prince sleep easily. His snowy white hair was tussled gently as his head pushed father into his pillow, lips mumbling as he dreamed. Across the room lay his brother with stark blonde hair, close to the white color of the younger boy. The sound of sleep was suddenly interrupted by the tall door leading to the room opening slowly. Cautiously, a small head came through the crack, blonde pigtails hanging off of the shoulders of a young girl. With blinking green eyes, she walked into the room and to the white haired boy.

"Soul." she whispered. "Wake up." she climbed onto the bed, giving his shoulder a shove.

"Go back to bed Maka. It's the middle of the night." he grumbled, turning over.

"But I'm awake and I'm bored and I just finished my book." she sighed, laying on top of him. "Come on, we should play."

"It's late and I'm tired." Soul huffed, opening a single eye to show its ruby color. He watched as the girl pouted for a moment before a smile spread across her lips. Her emerald eyes began to shine as she leaned towards him.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she whispered. A grin broke across the boys face and Maka squealed, jumping off of him and running to the other bed as Soul threw the covers off of himself and his feet hit the ground. He looked over to see Maka pulling on his older brothers arm as the boy rubbed his blue eyes open.

"Come on Wes, we're going to build a snowman!" Maka laughed, tugging him out of the bed.

"Another one?" Wes yawned, his feet hitting the floor as well. Maka let him go with a nod and ran to Soul, grabbing his hand and the two ran out of the door. "Hey, wait for me!" Wes hissed, following after quickly.

The two younger kids laughed as they ran down the hall and turned the corner, flying down the stairs. Wes shushed them, his own feet rapidly moving down the steps. Maka's hand flew out as she pushed the door open in front of them, the ballroom large and empty. The windows were closed, blocking off the warm night air so the castle wouldn't get too hot. Tall, pearl white pillars supported the ceiling and the floor was polished, the wood dark and elegant, perfect for dancing. Maka giggled as she and Soul ran to the center of the room, Wes closing the doors so that everyone else in the castle wouldn't be disturbed. Maka and Soul sat in the center and Wes walked over to them. Maka tugged on the older boys sleeve as he sat and then nodded to Soul.

Soul smiled as he put his hands out, palms up. The air around them began to turn cool, Maka huffing out a cloud of breath and laughing. Soul smiled, teeth sharp and shark-like as snow began to form from his finger tips, blue and white spinning as two snow balls formed in his hands. Both Wes and Maka's eyes grew large as the boy stood and placed them on the ground. His hands moved around the snow balls as they grew large and morphed into one. He shaped the snow, adding another lump and a final third one before laughing as the snow creature in front of him.

"He needs eyes." Maka said, taking her finger and poking holes inside of the snow for the eyes. She then dragged her finger across the snow a little lower, forming a smile in the snowman. She laughed and then stepped back, hands behind her back as she looked at it with her sparkling eyes.

"Hey, can we skate?" Wes said, looking to his younger brother.

"Sure! Watch this." Soul said, stepping to the side. He lifted his foot before stomping it on the ground hard. It echoed through the ballroom as ice began to cover the top of the ballroom floor, at first a thin sheet with little cracks in it before thickening. The ice began to crawl up the sides of the pillars in the room and then Soul looked to his brother and Maka as the two laughed, standing up with shaking legs. Blue and white flakes began to form in the air, falling carelessly around the three children as they laughed and slide across the ice in their socks.

Soul glided over to Maka, grabbing her hand as they slide around, laughing and squealing whenever the other would slip for just a moment and lose a bit of their balance. Wes laughed, knees shaking as he tried to stay upright. He let out a gasp as he slipped and fell down on his bottom, a shiver running up his spine as he hit the ground hard. Maka and Soul laughed, sliding over to him and helping him up.

"Ow, that really hurt!" he grumbled, rubbing his bottom.

"But it sure was funny!" Soul giggled.

"Can you make some snow Soul? Can you pleeeeease?" Maka asked, tugging on his night shirt. Soul looked to the young girl, eyes warm with friendship as he nodded and then turned to the side. With his hands up he narrowed his eyes and blue light danced off of his palms and finger tips, waltzing through the air before forming a nice sized snow mound. Maka let out a noise of excitement and ran over to it, climbing up.

"Catch me Soul!" she yelled, jumping in the air.

The boy quickly made another mound of snow, thins one a little larger as the girl fell through the air. She landed on it, snow flying around before she jumped again. Soul turned to follow her and flicked his wrists at the air below her, snow forming again, even higher.

"Come on Soul, higher, higher!" she giggled, jumping as he frantically placed more and more mounds for her to land on.

"Maka, slow down!" he shouted, trying to turn and follow her as fast as he could. "I said slow down Maka. Maka!" he felt his feet slide out from below him as she made another great jump. As he fell over, his hand shot out and the blue magic flew through the air. Instead of it hitting to the ground to form another snowy hill for Maka to land on, the magic flew straight towards the girl. She looked at it with wide, frightened eyes as it flew through her head, a frigid shiver running through her veins. She fell from the air, eyes fluttering as Soul crawled over to her with scared eyes. Wes ran over, slipping a few times as he tried to reach them. Soul outstretched his arms as he lay on his back, catching the smaller girl in his embrace and chest. His breath was knocked out of him, but Maka was safe and didn't hurt herself and that's all the mattered.

"I-is she okay?" Wes asked, his own blue eyes showing the same trace of fright as Soul's.

I don't know. She feels really cold." Soul said, looking at the unconscious girl. He felt his heart drop as a single strand of her golden hair began to turn lighter before turning as white as the snow around them. Soul cried out as ice began to cover her skin from where his hands held her. He quickly removed his arms from around her.

"Wes get her off of me!" he screamed, pushing her away as his older brother took her into his own arms. "Mother! Father! Somebody please help!" he cried out, tears forming in his eyes as he pushed himself back, the ice cracking and more snow flying around the room. Blue and white crystals began to cover the room and Wes looked around at it as it formed before looking at his brother.

"Soul . . . what are you doing?" his voice came out as a whisper as Soul watched, terrified.

"I-I don't know. Mother, Father!" he screamed some more, his hands flying to his hair as he tugged at it. "Stop, I don't want this anymore!"

The door shook as someone slammed their shoulder into it and they looked over to watch as it opened, a man with pale blonde hair standing there, a violet robe around him. A women stood next to him, her light brown hair pulled back into a bun. Their blue eyes trailed over the room, the mans mouth open into a wide gasp of surprise before looking to his sons. His eyes landed on Maka and the women ran over to them, her slippers gripping the ice to prevent her from slipping. She leaned down, helping Wes up and taking Maka from him. The man walked over to Soul, grabbing his wrist roughly. The boy tore from his grip, red eyes wide.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!" he gasped, panting with breath from his sobs.

"Soul, come on, we must get Maka somewhere safe. Spirit!" the man yelled, looking over his shoulder. A few moments later a red haired man rounded the corner and into the ballroom, eyes falling immediately on his daughter.

"Maka! Oh my precious Maka what happened to you!" he yelled, running and taking her from the Queen. He looked and his eyes landed on Soul, a scowl on his lips. "You! What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing! I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swear! I'd never hurt Maka." Soul defended himself, his voice cracking.

"Enough! I know how to help. Wes, take your brother to the room. Spirit, come with me." the King turned and walked briskly out of the room, Spirit following after as he shot Soul a vicious glare. Wes walked to his little brother and helped him up.

"Come on brother, let's get you to bed."

Soul just tugged away from his brother and shuffled out of the room. The Queen laid a hand on Wes's shoulder as the older brother watched sadly.

"He will be fine Wes. Don't fret. We can help him." she spoke softly but Wes knew that nothing was going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. (Frozen AU)

* * *

**And The Storm Rages**

_**By. **Hidding-In-Shadows_

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? (Part 2)

* * *

Spirit clung to his daughters limp body as the horse he rode cantered out of the castle gates. In front of him was the King riding his own stallion. The cobblestone below them was silver from the full moon over head. After bursting out of the castle gates and through the kingdom, the two men with the young girl entered the forest. Tall, dark trees surrounded them and the horses skidded to the side, avoiding trees that almost seemed to appear suddenly. They jumped over fallen trees and splashed their way through small streams. Finally the King brought his horse to a stop, trotting his horse around as he glanced at a clearing in the woods.

"We're here Spirit. Quickly." The King jumped off his horse, walking briskly into the opening and looking around. Spirit followed after, clutching his child to his chest as she continued to shiver despite the warm summer air. The two men looked around the clearing before the King huffed and shouted out, "We need help. This young girl has been injured."

They stood in silence before the ground began to tremble and the stones in the clearing rolled around. One of the larger stones seemed to unroll itself, revealing a man who stood tall. His skin was gray and molted much like the rock, a rob made of moss hanging around him. A wooden mask covered his face that resembled a skull too much for Spirits comfort and he held his daughter even closer. The man walked over, pale eyes from behind the mask looking to the child and he held his hand out, feeling the air around her.

"She's been injured with magic. Was the giver birthed or cursed?" the man asked gruffly, looking to the two men.

"Ah, born with it. M-my son, he doesn't have much control and …" The King stammered as Spirit held his daughter out in his arms, her legs bent awkwardly over the crook of his elbow and her head hanging back loosely.

"A hit to the head …" the man murmured. "She's lucky, a hit to the heart would have been much harder to heal. But a head? I can fix this." his hands hovered over the girls head and he then flung them in the air, purple light covering the area of the clearing as Maka's memories were displayed to them all. Inside the memory was Maka clapping her hands as she watched Soul create the snowman, the image rippling as the background of the ballroom changed into the snowy forest. "Her memories will be replaced. She will forget about your son's power, but she will not forget the fun. Children need that in their lives."

After changing the last memory, the man flicked his wrist and memories surged back to Maka, the girl twitching. The King sighed and looked to the man gratefully.

"Thank you. I don't think you understand how grateful we are."

"No worries. But, there is one thing you must know." the man raised his hands, purple light flashing up from them before an image flew up into the night sky. A single snowflake flew around. "Your sons power, it can be a blessing and a curse. He must learn to control it our else …" the snowflake then grew larger, the beautiful form of it turning sharp an menacing. The welcoming purple light then turned into a violent red, flaring out like flames.

"I understand." The King mumbled, eyes wide at the image as it slowly began to disappear. "I will teach him how to control it. Thank you Lord." The king then bowed before turning to Spirit who thanked the man as well before they both went back to their horses to head back home with the now healed girl.

–

"It will help, Soul." The King said softly, kneeling in front of his youngest son. "Please try it. If you distract your hands with something else, then you wont be using your powers as much. It's best."

Soul's red eyes looked at the new instrument that was placed in his room where his brothers bed use to lay. After the accident, The King returned and immediately moved Wes from the shared room and into his own room. The next afternoon, the empty space was replaced with a new piano. The King and Queen told him that he would now be taking part in lessons. Soul frowned at the idea and then walked over to the piano, his fingers dancing over the keys lightly.

"Wes has is violin, we thought it would be nice if you started something too." The Queen felt her heart breaking as she watched her son flinch away from the piano as a small flake of ice covered the ivory key.

"We will leave you to be Soul. Let you get use to all these changes." The King placed his hand on Soul's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before turning and locking arms with his wife. They left the room, closing the door behind them.

It took him a full six months before he even sat at the bench of the piano to see just exactly what it sounded like.

Soul took a deep breath and looked down at the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. He pressed them, an unpleasant group of notes echoing in his bare room and he flinched at the sound. He ran his fingers of each of them, testing each individual key out. His hands were shaking as he pressed the last down, a high ringing noise produced. He sighed and then felt the area grow cold below his digits and pulled his hands back as crystal ice grew on the keys of the piano.

He turned around sharply as a knock came from his door. He stood and looked at the door as the person knocked a little beat before giggling.

"Soul?" he felt his face go pale as he heard her voice. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Soul swallowed hard as he heard her shuffling outside of the door.

"I mean, it doesn't _have_ to be a snowman?"

"G-go away Maka." he choked out.

On the other side, Maka's giddy smile faded into a frown as the hand she had placed flat on the door began to curl into a loose fist and drop to her side. She looked at the closed door where the noise of a piano had leaked out and she sighed.

"Okay. Bye."

Soul heard her small footsteps as she walked down the hall and heard the echo of her door opening and closing as she went back to her room. He sighed and looked to the piano before walking to his bed and falling onto its feathered blankets, finding his escape in sleep.

—

The fourteen year old boy sat at the piano, his fingers working steadily over the keys as he played his heart out. Despite the cool air in the room, he had worked up a sweat. His frosty hair was clinging to his forehead and his red eyes were scanning the instrument as he distracted himself from the way there was frost slowly beginning to creep over the ivory keys. His foot worked steadily at the peddle on the piano, his fingers never stopping as he surged into a more emotional part of the song. He closed his eyes, playing perfectly. He had memorized this song, front to back. He could play it reversed if he really pleased.

As the song died down, his hands left the piano and he flexed. Blue light still birthed from his palms and he didn't understand how to control this power of his. He looked to his father and Mother who had been standing off to the side, observing their sons piano skills. On the top of the piano lay two black gloves. Soul grabbed them before he could do anymore damage to the room and the piano that he had come to love and hate at the same time and tugged them onto his hands.

"It's getting worse. It's getting stronger." Soul growled, closing his hands into tight fists.

"Getting upset will only make it worse." The King said, taking a step towards his son.

"No, don't come near me." he snarled, stepping back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"The gloves will help Soul." The Queen said softly. Soul's red eyes glanced down to the black gloves he put on. "Remember. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Soul had that drilled into his head from day one of knowing about his powers. His mother would repeat it to him everyday, hoping that even at a small age, he would understand how powerful and how important it was to keep this a secret. Of course, being a child Soul didn't understand the precaution that came to such a bless (or curse) and ended up injuring his childhood friend. He knew that Maka still lived in the castle, her father being close to The King and her mother helping the King and Queen with trading. Not only that, but she would occasionally come to his door and ask if he wanted to play. But sometimes, late at night, he would sit at the door with his back pressed to the wood and listen as her door would open softly. She would sit with her back against the door, her breathing steady as she took in the company of just being able to sit with him, even if it was for a few minutes.

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show." Soul repeated, looking up to his mother under his white lashes. "Yes mother."

His parents left after that, heads hanging. Soul sighed and turned, walking to his window. He looked out at the kingdom, people wrapped up in their winter dresses and outfits as a soft, thin layer of snow fell. He touched the edge of the wood with his gloved hand, feeling the cold wood.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard someone knock rhythmically on the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Maka's voice came form the other side, more mature and formed then from the last time he had heard her earlier from the year. "I haven't seen you in a while. I've started talking to my books. It … it gets a little lonely watching all these hours tick by." her voice dropped off and Soul closed his eyes tightly, wishing that she didn't make it so difficult for him. "Please Soul."

Soul turned to the door and walked over. His hand hovered over the knob for just a moment before he tightened it into a fist and put his forehead against the door, sighing.

On the other side, Maka shuffled her feet and bit her lip lightly. Her hands were tangled into her skirt as she looked at the door with begging green eyes as if he could see her through the oak. She heard a faint sigh, or maybe she just thought she heard because it was so soft, and she let out a sigh herself. She turned, walking back to her room where her books welcomed her.

–

Soul's hands were gripped tightly on the windowpane as ice covered his room. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked out at the ragging sea, rain blasting itself against the glass. He hung his head and let out a ragged breath, a cloud of cold air escaping his chapped lips. He turned and looked at the blue ice covered room. Little flecks of snow fell from out of nowhere and he walked to the door, wanting to rip it open and run down to the grave of his mother and father.

No one expected the storm to come. Especially when the Queen and King went off to discuss trade with the neighboring kingdom. And no one thought it was such an important event that Kami and Spirit had to go. No one knew, no one expect, no one could have seen such an accident happening. Who knew that the waves could reach taller then the giant ship and swallow it whole into the ocean?

Soul's eyes shot open as he heard a faint knock on the door. He turned his back to the door and slide down it as he heard her raw voice.

"Soul?" she asked weakly.

He didn't answer, instead he buried his face in his hands, trying to force his tears away.

"Please, I know you're in there." she gasped, tears falling from her emerald eyes as she placed her palm flat against the door. "People … people are asking where you've been." she turned around and sat, pressing her back to the door as a sob ripped its way through her throat. "I'm right here for you. Please, just let me in."

Soul let out a raspy breath forcing his eyes to close as he heard her gasping breath from the other side of the door.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, covering her eyes with her palms as she shook with another cry.

Soul sighed and looked up at his room, covered in ice and snow, violent shards sticking up from the ground and down from the ceiling.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said weakly before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her knees, pushing her face into the crook of her elbow.

Soul gripped at his knees and let the tears fall freely as he watched the soft flakes of snow fall from an unknown source and into an all too real world.


End file.
